Deadly Stories
by Yuffie Miki
Summary: what happens when a group of friends decide to spend the night in their school to see if its haunted? find out as this story switches point of view between the many characters. each to tell their own troubles as they try to escape three psycho ghosts and find their killer before they themselves are killed.


Im sorry if this isn't very good. I haven't written through a lot of these characters povs before, nor have I written a horror before so I'm open to your critiques. Yes I realize im not the best speller. Ill try my best so please don't be hateful. Any grammer issues as far as a characters speech is ment to be there and some in the thoughts as well. Also im thinking on quizzing you guys. Nothing hard just want to see how much you know Hetalia and how much of my story your absorbing. So at the end of the story there will be a few question, no more then five so don't worry. Again it wont be hard. They'll be questions like whos point of view is this chapter in and what happened. Things like that. If you wish to not answer the questions I understand fully just something I like to do when I write fanfics is come up with questions for the reader and thought I might try it out on you guys. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter One: The Start

Our troubles started when we were telling ghost stories. It had been Alfred's idea therefore we stayed at his place while doing so. There were nine of us in total. Alfred, Feliciano, Ludwig, Kiku, Lovino, Antonio, Gilbert, Mathew and myself.

Alfred stat in his recliner, legs almost to his chest if not for the pillow between them. He kept saying that he wasn't scared though none of us believed that. We knew all too well he was afraid of ghosts. Antonio had been forced to go to the kitchen with Lovino to get snacks, the Italian clamming that he would need a hand caring them but he'd always managed the other times he'd done so, so we all knew better. Feliciano was curled up in Ludwig's lap, scared out of his mind. Ludwig rocked him slightly and rubs his back, trying to calm him, though it wasn't really working. At some point Mathew had climbed into Gilberts lap for comfort though by the grip Gilbert had on him I think it wasn't so much to comfort himself. It had happened about the time Kiku had started his story. His stories get to all of us, even if we don't like to admit it. Kiku finishes his story just as Antonio and Lovino come back. I smile and wait for them to sit before starting my story.

I was a tad nervous. But who wouldn't be going after Kiku? I took a deep breath and started my story. "it happened on a dark and stormy night. Where I school now stands there used to be a house a rather large house, old and rotten from years of just sitting there. A group of girls, curious as to what lay inside, decide to have a look. They didn't fine much aside from three matching golden necklace's that looked nearly brand new. On their way out one of the girls, the one with long silver/white hair, fell into a large hole in the floor, one they don't remember being there when they came in but thought nothing about it. The other two, one with long sandy blonde hair the other with short blonde hair, leaned over the edge of the hole to check on her…" I stop and glance around. Smiling slightly at a few of the faces my friends were making. "She was fine" I say after a moment "aside from a broken ankle. After talking with her the other two go to the door to get outside. After finding the door mysteriously locked they split up. One to look for a way down into the basement where their friend was waiting. The other to look for a way out…..

"After a while of searching there was a loud scream. Her friends came running but when they get back they find her headless, head no where in sight. The two girls scream but that only lasts a second before their heads go flying and their bodies fall into the hole next to their friends. Its said that these three girls never left that building and now that the school stands there they haunt the school. Killing anyone brave enough to stay there after sunset." I cross my legs as I look around at my friends once more "they say theres no way out but truly who know? Beside even if someone were to get out who to say they wouldn't still be killed anyway?"

Now for the quiz.

Which country is the one talking? (no its not mentioned but I feel its obvious. If not tell me)

What couples are in this story? (this should be extremely obvious aside from one.)

Which countries are in the room while the narrator is telling his story?

Which countries are the three girls in the narrators story?

That's all for now. I don't own hetalia in any way. I only have rights to the character who killed the three girls since he is my oc.


End file.
